A Tour of the Kingdom (Olivia version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Hiram, having heard of his daughter’s runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Simon reached the throne room as Hiram paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his daughter. "Any sign of them?" asked Hiram. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Simon. "We've found no trace of your daughter - or Timothy." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Hiram said to Simon, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Simon bowed before Hiram, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Hiram collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Olivia, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Fievel and Olivia got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Fievel's chariot. Olivia was now wearing a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a pair of white frilly, knee-length bloomers, a blue jumper (similar to Dorothy Gale's dress), white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes with her white panties underneath the bloomers and her red hair-bow behind her left ear. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Basil and Mrs. Judson. Two of Fievel's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse the chariot towards the kingdom as Olivia looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the normal world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Fievel watched Olivia and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Olivia was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Pudge jumped out of the water and saw Olivia riding with Fievel. "Has he kissed her yet?" he asked. "Not yet." Timothy whispered harshly. "Ohh!" Pudge grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Fievel guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with normal mice, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a mouse farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Bambi dancing with Faline and Danny dancing with Sawyer. She rushed towards it excitedly. Fievel was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Fievel was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turing when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Tiger walked overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Pudge!" he called, "Any kissing?" Pudge shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Tiger was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Olivia had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Fievel bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Fievel let Olivia get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Olivia's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Fievel was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Olivia was still excited, Fievel gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Fievel pulled himself together, he saw that Olivia was still enjoying herself. Happy for Olivia, he relaxed and let Olivia continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs